Underneath it all
Angielska piosenka, która występuje w serialu. Najczęściej jest śpiewana przez Violette. thumb|right|335 px Tekst No, who knows what it's like? Behind these eyes Behind this mask I wish we could rewind And turn back time To correct the past Oh baby I wish I could tell you How I feel but I can't 'Cause I'm scared to Oh boy I wish I could say that.. Underneath it all I'm still the one you love Still the one you're dreaming of Underneath it all I'm missing you so much Baby let's not give it up Now, I'm lost in my mind Don't want to hide But I can't escape I, I want a new start 'Cause you're my true heart No more masquerades Oh baby I wish I could tell you How I feel but I can't 'Cause I'm scared to Oh boy I wish I could say that.. Underneath it all I'm still the one you love Still the one you're dreaming of Underneath it all I'm missing you so much Baby let's not give it up I don't wanna give this up So I'm putting on a show 'Cause what we have it's true And I don't want to let it go I know that you feel in love Keep it if you can't see I know one day you discover Underneath it's me Underneath it all I'm still the one you love Still the one you're dreaming of Underneath it all I'm missing you so much Baby let's not give it up Underneath it all I'm still the one you love Still the one you're dreaming of Underneath it all I'm missing you so much Baby let's not give it up Let's no give it up Tłumaczenie Nie, kto wie, jak to jest? Za tymi oczami Za tą maską Chciałabym zacząć od nowa Oraz cofnąć czas By naprawić przeszłość Oh, kochanie, chciałabym móc Ci powiedzieć Jak się czuję, ale nie mogę Bo boję się Oh, chłopcze chciałabym móc Ci powiedzieć że Pod tym wszystkim Jestem jedyną, którą kochasz Wciąż tą jedyną o, której śnisz Pod tym wszystkim Tęsknię za Tobą tak bardzo Kochanie, nie poddawaj się Teraz jestem zagubiona w myślach Nie chcę się ukrywać Ale nie mogę uciec Ja, ja chcę nowy początek Bo jesteś moim prawdziwym sercem Nigdy więcej maskarady Oh, kochanie chciałabym móc Ci powiedzieć Jak się czuję, ale nie mogę Bo boję się Oh, chłopcze chciałabym móc Ci powiedzieć że Pod tym wszystkim Jestem jedyną, którą kochasz Wciąż tą jedyną o, której śnisz Pod tym wszystkim Tęsknię za Tobą tak bardzo Kochanie, nie poddawaj się Nie chcę z tego zrezygnować Dlatego tworzę show Bo to co mamy jest prawdziwe I nie chcę tego stracić Wiem, że jesteś zakochany Zatrzymaj to, jeśli nie widzisz Wiem, że pewno dnia dowiesz się Że pod tym jestem ja Pod tym wszystkim Jestem jedyną, którą kochasz Wciąż tą jedyną o, której śnisz Pod tym wszystkim Tęsknię za Tobą tak bardzo Kochanie, nie poddawaj się Pod tym wszystkim Jestem jedyną, którą kochasz Wciąż tą jedyną o, której śnisz Pod tym wszystkim Tęsknię za Tobą tak bardzo Kochanie, nie poddawaj się Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Violetta